Seriously?
by Sonic Screwdriver and a Tardis
Summary: "Great just what we need." I soliloquized, heading out the door to inform Caspian of this.  When a mysterious girl falls out of the sky onto the Dawn Treader, Edmund, Lucy, and Caspian set out to find the reason why this girl from 2011 fell into Narnia.


**Author: So… hey again. I know I haven't been consistent with my other story Blackest Sta-**

**Mob: UPDATE ALREADY!**

**Author: As I was saying… Star. But I got this idea and wanted to see where it went… Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT… Wikipedia told me what ages Lucy and Eustace are ( Lucy is 11, and Eustace is 10) but it never told me what age Edmund is are so I'm putting him as around 15 years old**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Chronicles of Narnia **

Chronicles of Narnia () Chronicles of Narnia () Chronicles of Narnia ()

Amber POV:

"Mom, I'm home!" I called out as I swung through the door to our kitchen.

"That's great Amber, how was school?" The innocent reply came.

"Fine" I responded, even though I knew it was a bit worse than fine. Being a 15-year-old transfer student in the middle of January was a bit tough if it was transferring with your mom to another country. Want to guess which one… Anybody? That's right, London. I had to move from my friends in happy, sunny America to gloomy, cloudy London.

I flopped down on my bed and sighed in disappointment. I sat up suddenly and was greeted with my face staring back at me with a cross expression on my face. I looked at my average joe brown hair, brown eyes and glasses.

I examined myself closer… was that a pimple I saw? I leaned as close as I could get without bumping my nose.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I felt a hand push me. I braced myself for the impact against the glass. It never came… instead my world went black.

Chronicles of Narnia () Chronicles of Narnia () Chronicles of Narnia ()

Edmund POV:

As I was fighting with Caspian, I found the fight getting more intense by the second. As I put my sword against his throat, I realized that, he too, had his sword around my neck. We withdrew smiling.

A shout came from the crow's nest above. "Girl falling from the sky!"

We looked up and saw a body fall into the sail.

'Well,' I wondered 'I had seen weirder things happen in Narnia…'

"Get her down from there!" Caspian shouted, "Hurry!"

The crew did so hastily. They climbed up the ropes and carried a limp body to where we stood. The girl appeared to be unconscious, but we wanted to check and make sure.

"Somebody get a medic… please!" I shouted.

One of the men came forward and checked her pulse.

"She's alive and healthy" the man said.

The crew gave a great cheer, but then Eustace had to show his face and ruin everything with his unbelieving personality.

"Don't tell me." he snickered, "You caught a fairy."

I didn't stay to comment as Caspian and I carried the girl down to Lucy's chambers. I heard the dull smack off flesh hitting something thick, and hear Lucy say, "Eustace, you pig!"

I smirked and continued down the hall.

**An: I was ****so**** tempted to stop here, but I wanted to continue because I thought that it was too… short. Anyways… back to the story.**

Amber POV:

The world spun around me as I opened my eyes and blinked to get the grogginess out of my eyes. Did I fall asleep on my bed? As the world came into focus, a boys face swirled into view. I sat up quickly and crashed into his face… Definitely not one of my best ideas, seeing as my head began to pound.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I just woke up and saw you in front of my face and freaked out and I was wondering where I was seeing as I was looking into a mirror and fell through it and blacked out and here I am and hmmph-"

No-name (as I now called him) had clapped his hand over my mouth as I rambled on- and annoying trait I picked up from my younger sister Monique- and finally begged (in a cute British accent) "Please, be quiet my head will explode."

I finally got a look at who was leaning over me, and quickly regretted my rambling. No name had dark hair that kind of flopped in his eyes. His eyes were like pools of ink, drawing me into them…

"Hello?" No name asked, snapping me out of my reverie. "Uh, s… sorry" I said, coming down to earth.

" S' ok" he replied.

"So… where am I?" I wondered.

"Well, how do I explain…" he wondered.

"What do you mean? Where am I? Tell Me!" I shrieked in panic.

"Narnia"

And with those words I fell back on my pillow, and my eyes rolled back into my head.

Edmund POV:

"Great just what we need." I soliloquized, heading out the door to inform Caspian of this.

**An**: **So you know the drill…**

**REVIEW!**

**Please no flames… they make me sad. **

**Blackest Star Readers: I will hopefully have a chapter up soon. I'm so sorry for the wait. Writers block is a serious illness… JK :D**

**Please take the time to review… it doesn't bite, I hope…**


End file.
